Redemption or Love?
by Mr.iTaLL
Summary: Seigfried is revived when algol take over the world after he defeats nightmare. Hilde tries to help..but..
1. Chapter 1

WOO HOO I finally got SC4 and Siegfried's ending was so sad! But I thought of a conflict that could happen after! One word…Algol what would happen to him huh? Well algol is released after the clash of the two swords and is out to control the world. Hilde makes an army to stop him.

So as I implied before this is after Siegfried's ending.

Disclamer: I do not own Soul calibur in anyway

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hilde halted her men as she approached the crystallized statue of one of the bravest knights she's every meet and fought to her regret.

"Siegfried.." Her beautiful yet strong voice whispered. "…I'm s-"

She was cut off suddenly by the ground shaking. Hilde lost her balance by surprise.

"Simply amazing these warriors where!" A booming voice declared. "Would have been the time of my life to challenge them!"

Hilde looked behind her. A large man with white hair setting on a throne like chair look at the statue of Siegfried and Nightmare. Her body grew numb and started to shake not from fear but from an overwhelming power that radiated from this man.

"Now with the power they left behind no one well be strong enough to be even the slightest challenge!" The man got up off of his chair. "So now, I Algol, declare that this world shall now be my domain!"

Algol walked to the two statues. He held out his hands and they started to glow red and blue, then he started to levitate.

"Now let's see..." he turned to Hilde and her army. By this time Hilde was able to regain her composure. She ready herself in case he was about to attack. "…yes there are still some worthy souls…" Algol flew a few feet higher. "EeeerrrAAAAARRRGGHHH!" Algol yelled then red aura started to illuminate from his chest. The crystal under Hilde's feet started to crack... Then a black explosion came from Algol. It almost pushed Hilde off of her feet.

'Damn it....' "Men!" Began to order but when she looked for her men she saw that there was nothing but burning corpses.

Then every thing went black, but Hilde still felt conscious. Then there was a bright light and everything seemed to come back. But this time the ground wasn't covered in crystals as it once was. She looked around for Algol but he disappeared also. She saw that her men wear nothing but ashes her head was spinning everything was happening to fast. She was still weak from all the fighting from before. She fell to her knee and dropped her weapons.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING?!?" she screamed.

"Hilde..." A voice popped in her heard. "Hilde… Siegfried… Sword…" The words echoed in her head. "Sword..." Hilde looked around and saw Siegfried's statue, but she saw that the sword fell from his hands and lay upon the ground. "Return…" She got up and walked over to it.

"Soul Calibur. It's you isn't?" Hilde asked.

"Siegfried…Sword…Return" the words echoed in her head again. She picked up the heavy sword. "Hilde…" She put the sword back into the hands of the knight. The sword started shinning. Hilde stepped back, and focused her eyes on Siegfried's. They looked full of pride but are scared from sadness. She closed her eyes as the light got brighter. She opened her eyes when the glowing dulled. The sword was gone and Siegfried's statue was cracked all over. Then the crystal stared to fall off to rival under was flesh. Hilde stepped forward to look at his eyes again to see for any sign's of life. They seemed still, and then she saw it. A twitch in his eye. She gasped.

"Siegfried?" She stepped forward, but he fell back.

CRASH!!!

XXXXXXXXX

OK whew first chapter is finaly done (I know it isn't that long but it is for me.) sorry if this chapter seemed a little monotone. I will try to fix that in the next chapter PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey ya'll sorry I haven't been on in a while I've been doing some stuff for school and the cartoon im making but I was able to continue this story in my head. And I recently got soul blade the game that started it all and its pretty good yall should try to get it if yall want to know how most of the characters started out. Any who I do not own soul Calibur in any way shape or form this is just a fan fic…which is basically like a tribute to it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"No one can stop me!!" Yelled a young reckless Siegfried. Siegfried couldn't believe what he was seeing. "I never had such an easy victory!" The naïve Siegfried yelled as he cut down another foe.

'Is this my punishment…To watch my past sins?' Siegfried clutched at his chest as he watched his former young self throw his life and the life of others in harms way for his own selfish desires. Then a familiar face holding the sword that wrecked Siegfried entire self being step forward.

"Your soul! SHALL BE MINE!" The pirate known as Cervantes leaped at the young Siegfried but Siegfried was able to defeat the pirate.

"No..." Said Siegfried but knew it was useless no one can hear him because these where his memories. He watched himself step forward to take the evil sword.

"With this sword I shall find my fathers murderer and avenge him." the naive Siegfried whispered as he grabbed the hilt of the damned sword. Siegfried looked away form his past self because he knew what was going to happen next. Screams of pain went threw the air as the young Siegfried soul was being taken over by the soul edge. Then became everyone's and his own…nightmare.

'I will gladly accept this to pay my sins even if I have to do it for the rest of eternity!' Siegfried thought as he watched the being known as Nightmare rampaged the planet.

……..

……..

"…Siegfried" a voice came from nowhere. Siegfried looked around him but saw nothing different. He still could see Nightmare slaughter many people from a distance.

"I'm s..." the voice seemed to be cut off. Then words said to pop in Siegfried's head that made no sense to him

"STATE YOUR..

POWERFUL!

THESE TWO!

CHALLENGE!

NO ONE!

STOP!

Then something happened, the world he was in began to shake. He looked of where his memories where but they where not there. Then everything around him started to turn white.

"Your life is not over Siegfried Schtauffen... I will be here to guide you." A protective voice declared

"Soul Calibur?" Siegfried asked but there was no answer. He body soon began to feel heavy like he was wearing armor again then his body became stiff. His vision became blurry. Then he saw the orange glow of a luminous sky. He knew where he was, this is where he had his last battle. He could feel the Soul Calibur's crystal fall off of him. Then he saw someone approach him. It was the princess of Wolfkrone, Hildegard.

"Why am I alive?" he tried to ask. But his body wouldn't react. His whole body felt weak. Hilde got closer to his face. He could smell her she was so close. Siegfried felt dizzy due to weakness. As soon as the crystal fell off his legs he lost balance, as well as his conciseness.

"Siegfried!" he heard the princess called out before he blacked out.

A WEEK LATER

Siegfried slowly opened his eyes.

"GASP! Wow about time!!!" yelled a young petite voice. Siegfried sat up. His armor was gone and he was wearing a red and gold suit. (Kind of looks like the 2nd costume in sc3 but with wolfs on it)

"I'm in Wolfkrone?" he asked himself seeing the Wolfkrone symbol upon the selves of the shirt he was wearing. The room he was in seemed quite dark beside a torch light on every corner of the room. There was medical gadgets and potion on a table beside him. He was in a medical wing where ever he was.

"..Y-Yes sir." The voice again beside him. He looked where the voice was coming from. It came from a girl sitting near him in Wolfkrone armor. She was young, very young. Younger than he was when he set out on the journey to claim the soul edge for his own selfish desires. Anger rose up in Siegfried heart.

'There's enough war in this world to make children fight!?' he hastily thought mashing his palm against his head. "Why..am I here?.." he said under his breath..

"Um Come again Sir?"

"WHY AM I HERE!!!" He yelled making the girl jump

"Well..uh..um!!" She stuttered. Siegfried looked away and got up.

"Uhh..S-Sir Knight!! You need not be moving until the medical team see to you." The young girl said. He looked at her straight in the eyes.

'His.. eye's.. There so...sad... .' She thought. She almost wants to reach up and pat him on the head and tell him it's ok. But she was to scared think he might literally cut her hand off because of it.

Bang! The door behind them swung open, hitting the wall.

"Suria! Leave him be!" ordered a woman coming in. "If the monster wants to leave then let him..." The green haired woman pulled the girl named Suria away from him. "Go..." she ordered Siegfried. He did as he was told with no reaction looking at neither of the women as he walked by and out the door. The door slammed behind him, soon after there was bickering inside of the room. Probably the green haired woman yelling at Suria for even being in the same room as him. He looked around the hall seemed not quite as different from any other medical hall he has been in.

'I must be in Wolfkrone Castle.." he thought as he made his way around a few corners. He eventually reached what seemed to be the throne room but it was empty with but the king's and the Queens crown laid upon the cushion of each throne.

'Odd.' Siegfried thought 'A kingdom without a king or queen?' He stepped up to look closer at the empty throne chairs. They had a red velvet cushion with what seemed to have e a golden support.

"There you are you little Rascal you!" a voice called to Siegfried. Siegfried slowly turned around to see an old man, but he also was wearing Wolfkrone armor. "EHH! Quite and intimidating looker aren't ya?" he asked. The man had white hair with grey strikes in it due from age and was quite fit but not fit enough to hide the wrinkle lines in his face.

"Bet the ladies would be all over you if not for such a cloudy background." He continued as Siegfried was actually talking back to him. "EHH! Yes, yes, quite a lad… now.. What did I need you for?" He thought out loud putting a knuckle under his chin to show physically, that he was thinking really hard. A few minutes passed and Siegfried patience grew thin.

"If you cannot remember the"

"EHH!! YES!! That's right Princess Krone has been told of your awaking and would like to see you." The old knight interrupted grinning as if he was waiting for Siegfried to talk.

"No I must leave as soon as possible. Tell her I'm gone." Siegfried answered with out any hesitation or doubt in his voice. 'Where ever I go evil follows so the longer I stay here the better chance evil will come.'

"EHH! Sorry but I cannot do that. Also you cannot leave"

"What, why?!"

"Because lad! Princess Krone has made you the one of few prisoners of Wolfkrone!"

XXXXX

There was thunder off in the distance but heavy breathing was close. The woman named Tira limped herself toward her masters crystallized body.

'Why are we still here?!' her inner voice rasped 'Twice our master has tried to kill us!'

'Because!" another inner voice squeaked 'he is the only reason we exist! We owe him our life!'

'Do we owe him so much that we would let our soul be devoured!?!' there was a pause. 'Besides our master is dead.'

'No!! There is still away to bring him back!'

'How you saw that monster take the soul edge and the holy sword!!'

Her inner thoughts continued to argue. Unknowing she was moving toward the edge of the tower

'We could be bring him enough fragments of soul edge to give him life! But who has..'

'THAT CURSED PIRATE CERVANTES!!' and Tira jumped off the edge running down the tower and hopped of as she hit the bottom landing on her feet. But the pain struck her weak and wounded body and fell to her knees. Her eyes where burning with drowsiness.

"No I got..to get..to" she crawled a few feet but then passed out.

A few hours later two figures one large and one normal sized but with some curves walked up and found the young woman broken body.

"Geez what's with finding all the dead bodies?" Said the one with curves.

"HMM! SHE IS NOT DEAD YET!!" Said the large one

"Oh my god then what should we like do?!"

"Revive her!" Answered the large one picking up Tira like a blanket and throwing her on his shoulder. "Then we could figure out why she was here." The large man held a giant mace in his hand.

"Okay whatever. I wonder if she has seen my sister." Said the one with curves picking up her sword and shield. "Rock! Wait up!" She yelled trying to catch up with the human giant.

XXXXXXX

XXXXXXX

Okay that all im gonna do for now again real sorry I haven't updated in a while but you know school takes awhile to get it over with but its summer now and when have time ill write lol well

REVIEW and tell me how I did I don't care if its flames cause I see flames as obstacles I can get over by becoming a better writer... btw also if you play sc4 on the 360 send me your gamer tag so I can play against you online 


End file.
